fateoriginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Caster (Fate/Origins)
Caster (キャスター, Kyasutā) is a Servant of the Caster-class in the Fate/Origins series. Identity Caster's identity is that of Circe, a powerful witch who lived in antiquity and gave many ancient Greek heroes trouble, including Odysseus. This is probably due to the fact that Altea Flamel, the heir of the Flamel Family, is one of the top mages of the Mages Association, and also the fact that Altea is also an overall hater of men. Life Not much is known about Circe's life. Most of what is known of her is written down in Homer's Odyssey. When Odysseus discovered Circe's Island, he sent a troop of men ahead of him to scout. What they saw was surprising. Around the house prowled strangely docile lions and wolves, the drugged victims of her sorcery; they were not dangerous, and fawned on all newcomers. Circe worked at a huge loom. She invited Odysseus' crew to a feast of familiar food, a pottage of cheese and meal, sweetened with honey and laced with wine, but also laced with one of her magical potions and drunk from an enchanted cup. Thus so she turned them all into swine with her magic wand or staff after they gorged themselves on it. Only drunken Eurylochus, suspecting treachery from the outset, escaped to warn Odysseus and the others who had stayed behind at the ship. Odysseus set out to rescue his men, but was intercepted by the messenger god, Hermes, who had been sent by Athena. Hermes told Odysseus to use the holy herb moly to protect himself from Circe's wizardry and, having resisted it, to draw his sword and act as if he were going to attack her. From there, Circe would ask him to bed, but Hermes advised caution, for even there the goddess would be treacherous. She would take his manhood unless he had her swear by the names of the gods that she would not. Odysseus followed Hermes' advice, freeing his men and then remained on the island for one year, feasting and drinking wine. According to Homer, Circe suggested two alternative routes to Odysseus to return to Ithaca: toward Planctae, the "Wandering Rocks", or passing between the dangerous Scylla and the whirlpool Charybdis, conventionally identified with the Strait of Messina. She also advised Odysseus to go to the Underworld and gave him directions. Another poet, Hesiod, wrote in his Theogony that Circe bore Odysseus three sons: Ardeas or Agrius (otherwise unknown); Latinus; and Telegonus, who ruled over the Tyrsenoi, that is the Etruscans. The Telegony, in Greek Τηλεγόνεια, an epic now lost, relates the later history of the last of these. Circe eventually informed him who his absent father was and, when he set out to find Odysseus, gave him a poisoned spear. With this he killed his father unknowingly. Telegonus then brought back his father's corpse, together with Penelope and Odysseus' other son Telemachus, to Aeaea. After burying Odysseus, Circe made the others immortal. According to Lycophron's Alexandra (808) and John Tzetzes' scholia on the poem (795 - 808), however, Circe used magical herbs to bring Odysseus back to life after he had been killed by Telegonus. Odysseus then gave Telemachus to Circe's daughter Cassiphone in marriage. Some time later, Telemachus had a quarrel with his mother-in-law and killed her; Cassiphone then killed Telemachus to avenge her mother's death. On hearing of this, Odysseus died of grief. There are more tales of Circe written by the Greeks and later, the Romans, but that is for another day. Appearance Personality Abilities Territory Creation As a caster, Circe is physically weak and will not last long in a direct confrontation with a servant, and as such, she is proficient in spells and sorcery. As such, one of her skills is territory creation. As the name implies, territory creation allows one to change the setting of a battlefield at will in a way that best suits the user. At first glance, the setting that Circe creates remains the same as before it was created. However, in reality, the setting has become an invisible minefield that, when touched, the corresponding mind explodes, burning the victim in a ball of fire. The mines are in the shape of a circle with a diameter of two feet. The entire minefield acts as a grid pattern of ten by ten, with each circle separated from one another with a length of two feet. To activate the minefield, Circe must draw an invisible mushroom cloud, signifying an atomic explosion, using her staff, facing the area she wants the minefield to be located at. The circle closest to her will be created five feet away from her, even so, she is immune to effects of the minefield. It will not activate if she steps on a mine, but if she stands too close to an exploding mine, there is a possibility that she will be burned Transformation Magecraft Circe has a special ability that some may find quite peculiar. In fact, agitating her may prove to be one’s undoing. She has a knack for using her ability to transform any living being to another living being. From a cat to a dog, or a human to a bacteria, the possibilities are endless. However, due to such an ability as an overpowered on, it goes without saying that there are some limitations to it. First, she cannot transform a servant due to the type of being they are. Furthermore, this spell requires the direct contact of her staff. These mean that if a berserker who may fight with fists attacks Circe, and she blocks with her staff, the berserker will not transform. However, if a master did the same, the master will be transformed. Not only can the staff allow Circe to perform multiple spells, it also has the transforming ability, disallowing any non-servant to touch it. Displacement Magecraft The third type of ability Circe can perform is displacement magecraft. As the name implies, the user can displace something to another location. In Circe’s case, she can make her hand go through a portal and then a second portal is made elsewhere that she can stick her hand out of. To picture this, imagine made in mid-air next to Circe, and she sticks her hand inside. Now imagine a portal opening up on her opponent’s neck and Circe’s hand comes out of it. Although the opponent’s neck will not be affected, Circe can manipulate her hand to do what she wanted in the new location, like grabbing on to her opponent’s face. She is also able to bring objects into the portal. For example, if she wanted to, she can pick up a rock that is yards away from her, or her staff if she dropped it, without physically walking over there. Furthermore, if she wants, she can pick up a rock next to her, make the portal, stick the hand and rock inside, have the second portal appear next to her opponent, and throw the rock. To make the first portal, she simply must snap her fingers, and then she can willingly make the second portal appear without snapping her fingers. Because she is a servant, the second portal can appear anywhere, however, no life form other than Circe can enter. Item Creation As a caster, a second skill goes along with the type of servant, the first being territory creation. This skill is simply referred to as Item creation, and as the name implies, it allows the user to create different items. In a sense, it is like the projection magic mages can do. Circe is able to use this skill to make spheres with a diameter of 1cm each. This is to be thrown at an opponent, and then Circe is able to detonate the sphere with enough force to severely burn any body part of any human and mage. The more spheres thrown, the more powerful the blast and five spheres are required to have the same effect on a servant as if one sphere was thrown at a human or mage. There is no limit to how much she can make, except that she can only make up to ten every minute. To make it, she must simply wriggle her fingers while forming an impartially complete fist. However, keep in mind that these spheres have the capacity to damage Circe as well, making this a medium to long ranged attack. Jewelry Magecraft Circe has with her three types of jewels: Offensive, Defensive, and Binding. She has four offensive jewels, one ring for each finger except the thumb of her right hand; and four defensive fingers, one ring for each finger except the thumb of her left hand. She has one sealing jewel that is used as a necklace. She is able to pull of the necklace if need be. Because Circe is a servant, the jewels last forever, and no jewel can be used at the same time as another except for 2 exceptions mentioned later on. Each offensive jewel has a different ability. The pinky jewel fires off a narrow rod of fire in a straight direction that has the capacity to go through a human or mage, though not a servant, but it still packs quite a punch. Furthermore, the shorter kf a distance the rod must travel, the higher the damage. She can only use this jewel once a minute, and the rod will not affect her. The ring finger jewel fires off an explosion right from the jewel. It will not affect Circe, but any mere mage or human will be burned to a crisp depending on which body part was affected, while a servant will receive slight burns. This is a close combat technique and can only be used once every two minutes. The middle jewel has the unique ability to fire a ball of fire in a straight line at the opponent. If a human or mage touches it, they will be completely burned to a crisp, while a servant will be severely burned. This can only be used once every four minutes. Finally, the index finger jewel fires off the same ball of fire, however, it follows the opponent until it makes contact with the opponent. It will have the same effects as the previous ball of fire mentioned. It has the speed of a race horse and only direct contact with the opponent or a weapon of said opponent will stop it. If a weapon touches it, it will send some flames outwards, which can moderately burn a servant, or severely burn a human, at the part that was touched. This can only be used once every eight minutes. However, both balls of fire have the capacity to damage Circe. Finally, a special move is available if all the jewels are used, but each jewel must not be in a current recast delay. By using all the jewels, Circe could fire a barrage of five fireballs that act as heat seeking missiles, following the opponent. Each fireball will target a different body part (left leg, right leg, right arm, left arm and torso). Of course, if faced with multiple opponents, the fireballs will act accordingly, but it will at most affect five opponents at a time. If this move is used, none of her offensive jewels can be used for ten minutes. It is important to note that those servants with high magic resistance will experience less damage than those with lower magic resistance. All effects stated are the abilities’ maximum potential. Like the offensive jewels, each defensive jewel has their own ability. The pinky jewel simply allows Circe to negate any magic used by an opponent, and any non-servant attack. This jewel is always active and affects Circe’s entire body. Furthermore, it is the only jewel that can be used when another jewel is being used. The ring finger jewel gives Circe the ability to throw a defensive shield at the opponent that constantly follows the opponent until it makes contact. Once it does, the shield vanishes, and nothing happens to the opponent, assuming the opponent did not move towards Circe. If the opponent did, the shield will continuously push the opponent back until the opponent reaches the starting location. This shield always remains exactly between the opponent and Circe, and it negates all attacks. This shield will expand if necessary to negate any and all attacks from the opponent. Finally, the shield moves at the speed of 2 mph. This is mainly used for Circe to buy time to escape or get at a longer distance from the opponent. While the shield is up, Circe cannot use another jewel. Once used, it has a cooldown of 2 minutes. The middle jewel has the ability to deflect an attack back at the opponent, mainly used for against long-ranged attacks, and shields Circe’s entire body. The deflected attack is also twice as fast and powerful as the original. Furthermore, up to three attacks can be deflected before the shield vanishes and a cooldown of 3.5 minutes occurs. Finally, the index finger jewel has the capacity to completely negate all attacks for an entire minute. Unlike the shield that is thrown, this one completely surrounds Circe’s body. After the minute, there is a cooldown of five minutes. Finally, the sealing jewel is one that can only be used once during the time of Circe’s life as a servant. By removing the jewel from around her neck and directly touching the opponent, Circe can seal the opponent in an oven like coffin turned on to 450 degrees Fahrenheit. This coffin seals off all magic going in and out and negates all attacks. This means that a servant who is trapped will stop receiving mana and eventually cease to exist. The coffin is only destroyed once the lifeform inside is dead or if Circe dies. Because this can only be used once, she needs to make sure she doesn’t waste it on a servant who’s weaker than a future servant she may end up facing. Healing Magecraft Circe may be physically weak, and she may have low stamina, but she does have a special ability that is extremely useful. Circe has what is called Healing Magecraft, and as the name implies, it gives Circe the ability to heal wounds. This magecraft is the type that stays active at all times, and has the ability to heal even a dismemberment. However, such an amazing ability does not come without its limits. To heal a minor wound, it would take five seconds, while a deeper wound would take 15 seconds. A dismemberment of a body part will take ten minutes. The only wounds that cannot be healed are those to the brain or a dismemberment of the head. A wound to the heart would take one minute to heal, but she becomes immobilized for that minute and no ability or jewel can be activated. Trivia